City Lights
by Charlee B
Summary: Dark haired women have been found dead all over the city. Who will be next? [BrennnanBooth and AngelaHodgins]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Dr. Jack Hodgins had never known anyone like Angela Montenegro. He had never known anyone so caring, so witty and so beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had this way with people, making look at life in a more beautiful way. She had even made Dr. Brennan more human-like. Even on his worst days, she could make him feel better. The world was so much more beautiful in her eyes. And one day, he secretly hoped, she would be his.

"Jack?" a soft voice said behind him, knocking him out of his daydream. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Angela was standing in the doorway of his lab, wearing a black strapless silk dress. She looked incredible.

"Going out on a date?" Hodgins asked, praying the answer was no.

"No," she replied. The butterflies in the pit of Jack's stomach disappeared. "Me and Brennan and Booth are going out. You wanna come?"

"Sure," he said. "Let me just get my coat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Hodgins, Angela, Brennan and Booth were sitting in the VIP section of a club called "Vibe". It turned out that Hodgins' cousin owned the club, so they got special treatment.

"This is so cool," Angela said looking around the VIP section. "it usually takes me a while to convince the bouncer to let me in. But now we're in the VIP section! You're the best, Jack!"

Hodgins blushed. "No problem."

"You know what?" Booth said.

"What?" Brennan said.

"I'm surprised you went out," Booth said to Brennan.

"That's not very nice," Angela said.

"I happen to enjoy going out," Brennan snapped.

"It's just the last time you went out," Booth said, smiling. "You got into a fight."

"And we found a mummified body and drugs in a wall," Angela added.

"Can we ever go out without something happening?" Hodgins said.

"Well," Booth said in a mocking tone. "Bones goes out with Dick431 al the time. She only got shot at the first time they went out."

"As a matter of fact," Brennan said. "David and I broke up."

"Oh," Booth said. "Sorry. Why?"

"Because he was jealous."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Ah."

"I don't blame him," Angela said.

"Really," Brennan said.

"Oh yeah," Angela continued. "You guys are really…ummm…friendly."

"We're not that friendly," Brennan said.

"Oh please," Angela said, rolling her eyes. "He has a pet name for you."

"I'm right here, you know," Booth said.

"Angela's right," Hodgins said. "David had every right to be jealous. You spend more time with Booth than you do with him. Did you tell David about your parents?"

"No, but-"

"I'm still right here you guys," Booth said again.

"No buts," Angela said and mouthed the words _thank you _to Hodgins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

_I've noticed a lot of people tend to write disclaimers, so here I go._

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I own nothing related to Bones (though I do have the Bones book). If I did, it would be on more often and we wouldn't have to wait so damn (pardon my language) long for Brennan and Booth to get together. Please don't sue me; I'm saving my money to buy an MP3 player.

Angela Montenegro woke up with a splitting headache. _God, _she thought. _How much did I drink last night?_ The looked at her alarm clock: 7:46 am. The night's events were fuzzy. She remembered a waiter bringing her a martini, another and another…and she remembered Hodgins bringing her home. _What a sweetheart, _she thought and smiled to herself. She got up and took a long, hot shower. As she got out, she heard someone moving in her kitchen.

She put on her bathrobe (which was way too short), snuck back into her room and got a foam baseball bat she had won at a carnival a couple of years ago. She crept out if her bedroom and into the kitchen. She saw a figure leaning in one of her cupboards. She whacked at the stranger. He turned around and she felt an immediate wave of pity. It was Jack Hodgins.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked.

"Did you just attack me with a whiffle bat?" Hodgins said, laughing.

"Yeah," Angela said, also laughing. "So what are you doing here?" She realised he was still wearing the same clothes as last night. "Did you not go home?"

"Well," he said, looking at the floor. "I brought you home…and I waited till you fell asleep…so I watched some TV…I guess I fell asleep. I made some coffee." He pointed to the coffee pot on the counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At nine thirty, Angela and Hodgins arrived at the Jeffersonian, laughing and talking. Dr. Brennan was very surprised. Jack never arrived at this hour.

"Hey Ange," Brennan said.

"Hey Bren," Angela replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Brennan. "What about you?"

"Nothing," Angela said. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…last night…you left with Hodgins…and your late…did you…and him…?"

"Oh no. No. Me? Him? God no."

"Hey. What you ladies talking about?" Booth said, coming up behind them.

"Ummm…nothing," Angela said.

"Good," Booth replied. "Because tonight you all have been invited to Ed Samuel's retirement party."

"Who's that? And why are we invited?"

"He's a very old and very good Special Agent. He's been with the bureau 50 years. You guys are going because Bones is my partner, and you guys are her squint squad, so…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I'm starting to enjoy writing disclaimers…Anyway, I unfortunately own nothing related to Bones. Not its characters, not any episodes, nada. I also don't own Macy's. If I did, I'd have a much nicer wardrobe. I'd appreciate it very much if no one sued me over any of this.

PS. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was busted.

-------------------------------------------

"How on earth did I let you drag me to the mall on my lunch break?" Brennan complained to Angela. Angela had been excited when Booth told them about the party; she was dying for an excuse to by a new dress. Apparently, Brennan was not.

"Because you need a hot dress to impress Booth at the party," Angela said playingly.

"Ange, he's my partner," Brennan said, annoyed.

"So you keep saying…" Suddenly, Angela felt very dizzy, falling back and nearly knocking over a rack of dresses.

"Are you all right, Ange?" Brennan said, concerned.

"Yeah…My head just really hurts."

"You should go home and rest."

"Not until you've bought a dress," Angela said, smiling. "Something real sexy…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, they were out of the mall, large bags with the word "Macy's" printed on the side in hand, and at the Jeffersonian.

"You gals got your stuff for the party?" Booth asked as they walked in to Brennan's office.

"Yeah," Angela said. "Bren is a horrible shopper, though."

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Angela felt dizzy and took a seat on Tempe's couch.

"You okay, Ange?" Booth asked.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Angela said, fanning herself with her hand.

Booth leaned over and put his hand on Angela's forehead. "She's burning up."

"Go home Ange," Brennan said.

Booth leaned his head out the door of Brennan's office and yelled, "Hodgins!"

"Yeah?" Hodgins said as his head appeared in the doorway.

"Get me Angela's stuff. I'm taking her home."

"I'll take her. You have a party to go to."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Jack," Angela said as he brought her some hot tea, twenty minutes later. He had taken her home in his little British car; he had even got a blanket and a pillow. "You don't need to stay, you know. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Hodgins said, and he picked up his coat and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Angela said, and Hodgins froze in place. "You can stay…only of you want…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Angela replied.

"Okay," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Is Angela doing okay?" Booth said, holding the phone with one hand and tying his tie with the other.

"Jack called before and said she was napping," Brennan replied from the other line. "Tell me again why I have to go to this silly party?"

"Because Agent Samuel wants to meet you and I told him you'd be there," Booth said. "He's very interested in your work for the Bureau."

"And tell me again why you insist on picking me up instead of letting me drive in my own car?"

"This way I'm sure you'll actually show up. Since you've been so enthusiastic about going…" Booth added sarcastically.

"Well I have to change into my dress," Brennan said. "See you in 20 minutes. Bye."

"Bye," Booth replied and hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Booth rang Brennan's doorbell. "Coming!" she shouted. She jogged towards the door and opened it. Standing in her doorway was Booth dressed in a very expensive-looking suit, a light green shirt and a dark green tie. He looked good. _Better than good,_ Tempe thought, then immediately shook the thought from her mind.

Booth was shocked too. He always knew Brennan was a beautiful woman, but this was more than he expected. She was wearing a chocolate brown floor-length gown, with a flowing skirt and a large piece of silk material around her mid-section.

"What?" Brennan said, noticing that Booth was staring at her. "Is it too formal?"

"Oh," Booth said shaking himself out of his daydream. "No. You look good. You look great. Really great."

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. "Let's go." She walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at a fancy hall called _The Victorian_. Brennan entered and her jaw dropped. The room was elegantly decorated and there were tabled set up all around a huge dance floor. There had to be at least 300 people there.

"Wow," Brennan said.

"I told you he was important," Booth said, smiling.

"Seeley!" a voice shouted from behind them. They turned around to see an old man, who looked about seventy-five years old, in a black suit, waving a walking towards them. "Seeley!" he shouted again.

"Hello, Mr Samuel," Booth said, putting out his hand and shook the man's hand.

"Hello Seeley," Samuel said. "How are you this evening?"

"Good, good," Booth replied. "And yourself?"

"Peachy," Samuel said. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he said as he looked and Brennan.

"Oh," Booth said. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Agent Edward Samuel."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan," Samuel said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Brennan replied.

"Well, I must go greet more guests," Samuel said. "I'll see you two later, then." And he walked off.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, smiling.

"Yes, Booth?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All righty, so that's chapter three. Please review. Thank you.**

**PS R&R my other stories. ("The Secret in the Café" and "The Not So New Girl" (the second one is a "Life with Derek" story)) **

Julie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**I do not own Bones or its characters…blah blah blah….**

**PS Super sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was busted again. I am seriously considering investing in a new one.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You having fun, Bones?" Booth asked as they waltzed across the dance floor.

"I have to admit, I am," Brennan said, smiling.

"See?" Booth said. "You don't always have to work."

"I do not always work," Brennan argued.

Booth was about to retort when his cell phone rang. "Booth," he said as he flipped it open. "Yeah, of course…we're on our way."

"What was that?" Brennan asked. "Do we have to leave?"

"Yeah," Booth said, sounding disappointed. "Some kids found a body on a playground. We gotta go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"The victim is female," Brennan said to Booth as she examined the body. She had taken off her dress and put on a jumpsuit, and got straight to work. "Between 25 and 30 years of age and white. She's been dead about two weeks."

"She's been here two weeks?" Booth asked. "How could nobody notice a rotting corpse on a public playground?"

"I didn't say the body's been here a week," Brennan said, raising her eyebrows. "Hodgins will be able to tell us how long she's been here."

"But he's taking care of Angela right now," Booth said. "Is something going on between them?"

"I don't know," Brennan said. "Let's get this body back to the lab."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I ran our victims dentals through the computer," Zach said. It was 10 o'clock the next morning, and Hodgins and Angela hadn't shown up yet. "Heather Rollands. Twenty-eight. Reported missing three weeks ago by her husband, John Rollands."

He held up a picture to Booth and Brennan. Heather had long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Cause of death?" Brennan asked.

"Seemingly a blow to the head," Zach replied. "I'm working on the murder weapon."

"Oh no," Booth said.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"This is the 5th in a string of murders. All women between 25 and 30. All dark hair. All died from a blow to the head," Booth explained.

"Are you saying we have a serial killer on our hands?"

"I'm saying we got a serial killer on our hands," Booth replied.

"That can't be good," Angela said as she walked into the lab, Hodgins behind her.

"Feeling better?" Booth said, smiling.

Angela looked at Hodgins. They both smiled. "Yeah," Angela replied. "Much better."

"You guys need a face?" Angela asked.

"Already got one," Brennan replied. "But we need your help, Hodgins. Zach'll fill you in."

Zach and Hodgins walked toward the back of the lab and disappeared into the halls.

"Anything I can do?" Angela asked.

"Not right now," Brennan said.

"Bones," Booth said. "We gotta go talk to Heather Rollands' husband."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Rollands," Booth said. Booth and Brennan were sitting in the Rollands' living room. They had just broken the news to Rollands.

"I… I just…," Mr Rollands, stuttered.

He handed Booth a picture. It was picture of John, Heather and two children.

"We went to Disneyworld in March. Anna and Mark loved it," He said, pointing to the kids in the picture. There was a little boy, about eight and a little girl who was about four.

"Do you know anybody who would want to hurt Heather?" Booth asked kindly.

"No," John said, shaking his head sadly. "Heather always got along with everybody. She was a schoolteacher, you know."

"If you think of anything, anything at all," Booth said, as he and Brennan got up, "call us."

"I will," Mr Rollands said. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or its affiliates (though I do own a Bones book and the first season on DVD).

PS Please keep in mind that I am not that smart (being only a teenager and what not) so all the information from the Angelator (the 3D holographic thingy Angela uses) is 100 percent made up. I have no idea how to actually get the real info.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we have so far?" Angela asked later that day.

"Nothing," Booth said angrily. "There some sicko out there preying on young women and we can't do a damn thing about it." He slammed his fist on the examination table.

"Calm down, Booth," Brennan said. "We'll catch him. Zach is working on a murder weapon. How about you get your guys to send over the case files of the other victims?"

"Okay," Booth said as he flipped open his cell phone and walked away.

"I'll go see if Zach has found the murder weapon," Angela said.

"Hey Zach," Angela said as she walked into the room. "You got anything?"

"I've made a mould of the skull and I got this," Zach said as he pointed to the computer screen. On the screen is a picture of Heather Rollands' skull with a large square-shaped dent in it. "I've compared the dent to several different types of hammers but I can't seem to find a match. The bones are clean. Dr. Brennan can look at them now."

"Thanks," Angela said. "I'll let her know." She left and told Brennan that the remains were ready for her.

"The bureau sent over the case files for the last 4 victims," Booth said. "You wanna look over them with me?"

"Sure," Angela replied. She walked over to the fax machine and printed out the files.

"So what's with you and bug boy?" Booth said, smiling, as Angela sat down next to him and placed the papers on the table.

"What do you mean?" Angela said as she began to sort through the papers.

"You guys seemed pretty chummy before," Booth said.

"It's…complicated," Angela said.

"How so?" Booth said, grabbing a nearby file.

"It's just…" Angela said. "I mean…we work together…I like him but…what would happen if we broke up? Would it be awkward?"

"You want my opinion?" Booth asked.

"Sure," Angela said, resting her chin on her hand.

"I think you're thinking too far into the future," Booth said. "The whole horse before the cart thing. If you like him now, why should the rest matter? Follow your heart."

"Wow," Angela said. "I didn't know you were so philosophical, Booth."

"I gotta stop reading those fortune cookies. But I'm right, right?" Booth said.

"Yeah," Angela said. "And you and Brennan?"

"What about me and Brennan?" Booth asked.

"Come on," Angela said, rolling her eyes. "We all know. Even Zach."

"Even Zach?" Booth said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yup," Angela said, smiling. "When you gonna do something about it?"

"It's…" Booth began.

"Complicated?" Angela said.

"Yeah," Booth replied. "How can I know she feels the same way?"

"Good point," Angela said. "Brennan is not big on showing emotion. But think about all that you've through together. You were there through the whole thing with her mom and when her dad came back. And you saved her from Kenton. That's gotta mean something."

"Yah," Booth said, nodding. "I guess you're right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Bones," Booth said as he walked up to where she was looking at the remains. "What do you got for me?"

"Heather Rollands was 1.68 m and 59.6 kg," Brennan informed Booth. "She was killed by a blow to the head by an unidentified blunt object, possibly a hammer. There are also signs of defensive wounds. There are cut marks on her sternum, femur and left radius."

"Good," Booth said. "Me and Angela went through the files of the other 4 victims."

"So what do we know about them?"

"The first victim is Victoria Del Monte," said Booth, reading off a paper in his hand. "Social worker from Anacostia. Age 27, 1.70 m and 57 kg with dark hair. Body found by a hiker in Meridian Hill Park on July 24th 2005. She was reported missing by her sister Meghan Miller on July 3rd 2005 when Victoria never came to work. The M.E's report says that the victim died from a blow to the head with a square-headed hammer. Victim number two: Melanie Haven. Police officer from Capitol Hill. Age 25, 1.71 m, 61 kg and dark hair. Body found near Lincoln Park by a park cleaner on November 8th 2005. Missing Persons report was filed October 18th 2005. Same M.O. Victim number three: Kayla Carter. Doctor from Georgetown. Age 29, 1.63 m 60 kg and dark hair. Body found in Rock Creek Park on February 22nd 2006. Reported missing by her babysitter Bailey Simmons on February 1st 2006 when she didn't pick up her 18-month-old son, James Carter Jr. Same M.O. And victim number four: Anna McAllister. Coordinator at an art museum from Downtown Washington. Age 30, 1.72 m, 64 kg and dark hair. Body found in Cleveland Park on August 3rd 2006. Reported missing by her 12-year old-daughter Casey McAllister on July 13th 2006. Same M.O as Victoria Del Monte, Melanie Haven, Kayla Carter and Heather Rollands."

"That's good," Brennan said, nodding.

"I found the murder weapon!" Zach said as he ran into the room.

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Zach said, catching his breath. "Heather Rollands was killed by a blow to the head by a meat cleaver."

"Good job, Brainiac," Booth said, smiling.

"Let's get Angela to run the scenario," Brennan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"After configuring all the data," Angela said, as she typed on her computer. "The murderer is about 6'1" and 230 lbs. "

"Good," Booth said. "I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Rollands again. Come on, Bones."

After everyone had left, Hodgins stayed behind.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Hodgins asked Angela.

"No," Angela said.

"You wanna get some dinner?" Hodgins asked.

"Are you asking me out, Dr. Hodgins?" Angela said playfully.

"Yes I am, Ms Montenegro," Hodgins said, smiling.

"Okay, then," Angela said, thinking about what Booth had said earlier. "I'll go out with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can I help you with, Agent Booth?" Mr. Rollands said when he opened the door.

"We would like to ask you some more questions, sir," Booth said.

"Of course, come in." Booth and Brennan walked in and took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"Did Heather have any male friends who were about 6'1" and 230 lbs?" Brennan asked.

"Not that I can think of…" Mr. Rollands said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the person who murdered your wife was about 6'1" and 230 lbs," Brennan said.

"Oh," Mr Rollands said, looking down at his hands. Booth shot Brennan a look that said _a little sensitivity, Bones_.

"You should check at the school Heather teaches—taught—at," Mr Rollands suggested. "St Edmunds Elementary."

"Thank you for your time," Booth said as he and Brennan stood up and made their way towards the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a nice place," Angela said, looking around at the restaurant Hodgins had taken her to. They had already ordered and were waiting for their food. "I wish I had gone home and changed into something more formal…"

"You look fine," Hodgins said smiling. "You look better than fine. "

"Thanks," Angela said.

"This is weird," Hodgins said. "I usually talk a lot on dates. But I already know lots about you…"

"You think?" Angela said.

"I don't?"

"Not even close," Angela said, smiling.

They spent the next 3 hours talking about their childhood, their family, everything. Afterwards, they went for a walk in the park. Hodgins drove Angela home and walked her to her door.

"I had fun tonight," Angela said. "I honestly can't remember the last time I had such a good date."

"That's good for me, I guess," Hodgins said as he leaned in towards Angela.

"Yeah, definitely," Angela said as she leaned in as well.

"Yeah," Hodgins said and pressed his lips against Angela's. He put his hands on her hips and Angela placed her hands on his face. After several minutes of fierce making out, Angela said: "You wanna come in for some coffee…or something?"

"Or something…sure…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Nice school," Booth said as he and Brennan stepped out of his car the next morning. They decided to check out St Edmunds Elementary, to see if they could get more information on Heather.

"So who do we talk to?" Brennan asked.

"I figure we talk to the secretary, find out which of the teachers Heather was close to," Booth said. "Keep a look out for men who are 6'1" and 230 lbs."

Brennan nodded, and they entered the building. Brennan looked around and felt a sting of pain. There was a wall filled with cards and drawings form students and a large picture of Heather Rollands with the words "In loving memory of Mrs. Rollands" written above.

"You folks here to pick up your kid?" asked a blond-haired young women with spectacles, who was standing in front of the secretary's office.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Your child, you're here to pick it up?" repeated the blond.

"Me? And Her?" Booth said, dumbfounded. "No…no…"

"We're with the FBI," Brennan said. "Well, he is. He's Special Agent Seeley Booth and I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Oh," the blond said. "You're here about Heather…"

"Yes mam," Booth said. "Were you and Heather close?"

"Relatively," the blond said. "I'm Brandi Reynolds. I'm the school secretary."

"Would you mind if we asked you some questions?" Booth asked.

"Not at all, not at all," Brandi said. "Anything I can do to help…please step into my office."

"Thank you," Booth said as he and Brennan entered the office and took a seat. "What was Heather like at work?"

"Heather was sweetheart," Brandi said, smiling. "Everybody's friend. If anybody ever had a problem, student or faculty, Heather was the girl to turn to."

"Can you think of anybody who disliked Heather?" Booth said.

"God no," Brandi replied. "Heather loved her job. She treated everybody with respect. She was truly a wonderful person. A real saint…"

"Do you know if Heather was having any troubles at home?" Booth asked.

"Oh, Agent Booth…It's not my place to tell…"

"Miss Reynolds…if you're withholding any valuable information that may help us in finding Heather's killer…" Brennan said.

"Well, " Brandi said. "Donna Caprice, the 3rd grade math teacher…well she said…she said that Heather thought John was having an affair."

"Really?" Booth said.

"I don't know if it was true," Brandi said shyly. "It could just be office gossip…"

"Well," Booth said as he stood up. "Thank you for your time. I think we should go see Miss Donna Caprice. What classroom can we find her in?"

Brandi shuffled through some papers on her desk and pulled one out of the pile. "Mrs Caprice is currently in the middle of a class. Recess is on 20 minutes though. She's in Room 34 on the second floor."

"Thank you," Brennan said and she and Booth walked out the door and into the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela woke up with a smile on her face. Last night was one of the greatest nights of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful date. She had always worried about getting involved with someone she worked with, but somehow Jack was different. She was glad she had listened to Booth.

Angela turned over only to see that Hodgins was not were he was last night. She got out of bed, put on her bathrobe and walked into her kitchen, and found Hodgins making pancakes.

"You're making me breakfast?" Angela asked.

"Well, technically, I'm making me pancakes, but since this is your house, I figured it's the least I could do…" Hodgins said, smiling.

"Okay then," Angela said as she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So when should we go in for work?" Hodgins said.

"How about we enjoy breakfast, and worry about that later?" Angela said, kissing him again.

"Works for me," Hodgins said, smiling and kissing Angela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donna Caprice?" Booth said as he and Brennan entered Room 34 twenty minutes later, and he flashed his badge. "Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Yes, I'm Donna Caprice," a young woman with fiery red hair and a southern accent replied. "What can I help y'all with?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions about Heather Rollands," Brennan replied.

"Oh sure…" Donna said. "Such a horrible thing…such a kind gal…"

"Brandi Reynolds said that Heather had told you that she thought her husband was having an affair," Booth said.

"That she did, Agent Booth," Donna said, nodding. "But we did some snooping around, and it turns out John was just looking for this lovely diamond necklace Heather had had her eye on a while back."

"So John was not cheating on Heather?" Booth asked.

"Heck no, sir," Donna said, shaking her head.

"Were you and Heather close?" Booth asked.

"Like sisters, we were," Donna said sadly. "She was my first real friend when I moved here form Tennessee to take this lovely job."

"Do you know of anybody who might want to hurt Heather?" Brennan asked.

"…No, mam," Donna said. "She was such a classy dame. Real respectful."

"Is there any member of the staff that is approximately 6'1" and 230 pounds?" Brennan asked.

"No," Donna said. "Nobody that big. I'm sorry I couldn't be of further use to y'all."

"Thanks anyway," Booth said. "If you think of anything, anything at all, please call." And he handed her his card.

"Will do, sir," Donna said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we know about our killer?" Hodgins asked. It was now one-thirty in the afternoon, and the squint squad and Booth were all gathered at the lab.

"Our killer is approximately 6'1" and 230 pounds," Angela said.

"His victims are all between the age of 25 and 30, all with brown hair, and all died from a blow to the head by a meat cleaver," Zach said.

"That's a start," Booth said. "Hey where's Bones?"

"She went to get her notebook in her car," Angela said.

"When was that?" Booth asked.

"Uh," Angela said. "About half an hour ago."

"That's not a good sign," Booth said. "I'm gonna go find her."

Booth went outside and into the parking garage. He looked around for Brennan's car for several minutes. When he found it, his heart rose up into his throat. The car's door was open, and Brennan's bag was on the ground, its contents as well. And Bones was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed. You guys keep me going!! So please everybody keep reviewing; reviews help me sleep at night. **_

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next couple of hours were chaos. Booth and the squints searched the entire lab but came up dry. Then Cam called the police, but they said that they had to wait a full 24 hours before they could declare Brennan missing. Booth got so infuriated that he punched a police officer and was arrested. Cam bailed him out.

"She can't be far, Seeley," Cam said reassuringly as she placed her hand on his.

"Camille…" Booth said pulling his hand away. "Not now. He's got her. I know it. She fits his profile. We got to find her." He got up and walked towards the Angela's office, where the squints were rallied.

"Hey Booth," Angela said. "You okay?"

"No," Booth said. "It's him. Our killer…he's got her…"

"Which means she's got a week," Zach said.

"Zach…" Hodgins said.

"It's true," Zach said. "All his victims survived a week. Two weeks later their bodies were found."

"Which means we got to find out where he kills them," Booth said. "Hodgins, do your thing. Find out where he's got Bones. Now."

Hodgins quickly left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" Angela asked as she stepped put of Booth's car. It had been 3 days since Brennan disappeared and they had found nothing. Hodgins was still working on some particulates he couldn't identify. And they were running out of time.

"I realised that we weren't looking at this right," Booth said. "This man doesn't have a personal grudge against his victims. They're almost picked at random. But he knows them from somewhere. At least knows where they go. How else can he take them without anybody seeing? How else did he know where to find Bones?"

"So why are we at John Rollands' house?" Angela asked.

"We are going to get the families of all our victims to give us a list of everywhere the victims went and everyone they saw regularly," Booth said.

"That might be hard," Angela said.

"I know, Angela," Booth said. "I know. But what do you want me to do? I can't lose her. I just can't."

"Okay," Angela said. "I don't want to lose her too, Booth. She's my best friend, remember? You're not alone in this, okay?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan had never been so scared in her life. She had no idea how long she had been there, in that dark, cold-as-ice place. Hours, days, maybe weeks. She had been kidnapped before, and Booth always came to save her. He was always there. She knew he was looking for her right now. She knew he wouldn't give up on her. He never did. She knew her odds though. This man, whoever he was, he knew what he was doing. She had no idea who he was, or where they were. The room was dark, and she never saw his face. He had sneaked up behind her and that was the last thing she remembered. He came in from time to time, he would feed her, or touch her, touch her in ways she wanted no one to touch her in, and sometimes he would hit her, and disappear into the shadows. She feared when Booth found her, there would be nothing left but rotting flesh and bones…she found herself thinking about him often. About his smile, his smell, the way he called her Bones, how she had always said she didn't like it, but now she wanted nothing more that to here him say it. She couldn't logically explain to herself why she thought these things. Maybe because she thought of him as her hero. She was a damsel in distress (though she never thought she would ever need a man's help; she was perfectly capable of defending herself) and Booth always seemed to be saving her lately. The lack of proper nutrition probably didn't help either. That was probably why. It couldn't possibly be anything else. She just needed him. It was perfectly logical. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bovine meat," Hodgins said.

"What?" Booth said, frustrated. He and Angela had visited all the homes of all the victims and were waiting on the results. That was three days ago. And still nothing. They had 19 hours to find Bones, or she would be dead. Booth wasn't in the mood for Hodgins' incessant rambling.

"Bovine meat was found embedded in Heather Rollands skull," Hodgins said. "She was kept in a meat packing plant, or a butcher's shop…"

"Good," Booth said. "That's something. But we need those lists."

"Here they are," Cam said as she walked through the doors. "Four of them anyway. It's quite a long list…"

Booth grabbed them out of her hand and began to look through them. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Booth snapped.

Cam sat down and began to help. Things had changed between them since they broke off their…well, it wasn't really a relationship. Cam knew that Booth didn't have any feelings for her. She wasn't hurt by it; he knew where his heart truly lied. Cam knew by the way he looked at her, the way he was always looking out for her, that he truly loved Temperance.

"I found it," Booth said after hours of reading. "Mayner Butcher Shop. 34 Constitution Avenue. Victoria Del Monte went there every Wednesday. Melanie Haven every Sunday…"

"And Anna McAllister every second Tuesday, Kayla Carter every Saturday," Cam said.

"Okay," Booth said. "I'm going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth entered Mayner Butcher Shop ten minutes later. He quickly found the owner. His name was Danny Mayner. He was about six feet tall. Booth knew he had his man. He would find Brennan soon. He arrested him and brought him to the Bureau. He was getting a search warrant to search the shop. Booth looked down at his watch. 13 hours left.

"Where is my partner, Mayner?" Booth said angrily.

"What?" Mayner replied. "Look, you have the wrong—"

Booth snapped. Within seconds, Booth was out of his seat and had Mayner pinned up against the wall, his hand tightly on his collar.

"Look," Booth spat, turning red with rage. "Don't play this game with me. You will lose. You have 30 seconds to tell me where you have her or I will stick a bullet in your head."

"Where's my lawyer?" Mayner said. Booth let go of Mayner stepped out of the interrogation room, where Angela was standing.

"He's not talking?" Angela said.

"No," Booth said. "He's laywering up. How long does it take to get a damn search warrant?!?"

"Calm down," Angela said. "It's coming, okay?" Suddenly, Angela's phone rang.

"Hello?" Angela said into the phone.

"_Hey Angela," _said Zach's voice on the other line.

"Hey Zack," Angela said. "What's up?"

"_You guys might have the wrong guy,"_ Zach said.

"What do you mean we might have the wrong guy?" Angela said.

"_Cam and I were looking through the list of employees for Mayner Butcher Shop,"_ Zach said. _"And I found an employee by the name of David Caprice. His wife is a teacher at St Edmunds Elementary."_

"David Caprice?" Angela said. "Okay, thanks Zach. Bye." And she hung up.

"David Caprice?" Booth repeated. "Any relation to Donna Caprice?"

"His wife," Angela said. Booth flipped open his phone and dialled a number. He asked for any priors for David Caprice. "How tall? Weight? Thanks. Bye. David Caprice is six-foot-two and 235 pounds. He was arrested 3 years ago for assault and battery. I think we should go talk to him."

"Agent Booth?" a man said as he opened the door. "Here's that search warrant you requested, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Caprice," Booth said. He had quickly driven to the Caprice house, hoping David Caprice would be there. "Is your husband home?"

"No, Agent Booth," Donna replied. "He's at work."

"Thank you," Booth said and he sprinted to his car. He quickly called for backup at Mayner Butcher Shop. He sped down the street, siren blaring. What if Caprice knew they coming after him? What if he had already…Booth shook the thought from his mind. He had to save Bones. It was the only thing that mattered now.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Mayner Butcher Shop. Backup had already arrived. They were waiting for Booth's signal. They all stormed into the shop, which was closed. They searched the whole building from bottom to top, but found nothing. Then Booth heard somebody yell from out back, "Agent Booth! We found something!"

Booth quickly ran outside and saw what the officers had found. It was a storage shed. "Should we go in?" an officer named Jenkins asked.

"No," Booth said. "I'm going in alone. He might hear us and kill her. Keep a look out."

Booth put on a bulletproof vest quietly entered the small building. It was dark and cold. Booth had a flashlight on and his gun ready. He slowly went down a narrow flight of stairs. With every step, his heart beat faster and faster. He slowly walked into the darkness of the cold room. It reeked of meat. Booth walked past meat hanging from the ceiling until he reached a small room he opened the door, and saw David Caprice, meat cleaver in one hand, Brennan in the other. Booth pulled the trigger of his gun, but his bullet did not meet its target before the meat cleaver made contact with Brennan's skull, whose limp body fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to all the loyal readers who reviewed my story!! I've gotten a lot of requests to update fast (due to the cliff-hanger from chapter 7) so I hope this is quick enough for y'all. **_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Booth paced up and down the hall of the hospital, waiting for the squints to arrive. Brennan had been rushed to the hospital in critical condition, but the doctors had not told Booth anymore than that.

"Booth," Angela said as she entered the hospital, followed by Zach, Hodgins and Cam. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Booth said. "They won't tell me anything."

"Mr Booth?" said a voice from behind them. It was a doctor named, according to her nametag, Dr Sara Callies.

"Yes?" Booth said as he turned around. "Is she alright?"

"Is there a member of Temperance's family here?" Dr Callies asked.

"I'm her family," Booth said.

"I mean actually related to her, Mr Booth," Dr Callies said. "I can't release information to anybody without a family member's consent."

"I'm her brother," Hodgins said stepping forward and letting go of Angela's hand, which he had been holding since they arrived at the hospital. "Jack Hodg—Brennan."

"Well, Mr. Brennan," Dr Callies said. "Your sister is in rough shape. She's in a very deep coma. We just need to wait until she wakes up."

"That means she'll live?" Booth said, hopeful.

"We need to wait until she wakes up," Dr Callies repeated.

"Can we go see her now?" Angela asked.

"I suppose," Dr Callies said. "Hearing familiar voices might help her come around. She's in Room 312 on the second floor."

"Thank you," Booth said as Dr Callies walked away. Booth and the squints walked to the elevator and went up to the second floor. Brennan's room was the fifth door on the left. She was lying in her bed, machines all around her. She looked so helpless, so lost. Booth hoped and wished she would wake up soon. He promised himself in that moment that he would tell her how he felt the second she woke up.

"She looks so…" Zach began.

Booth took a seat next to Brennan and held her hand. It was cold, but soft. He sat there, just holding her hand, for several minutes.

"You guys wanna soda or something?" Booth said suddenly, as he got up.

The squints all shook their heads. "Where are you going, man?" Hodgins asked.

"There's somewhere I gotta go," Booth said. "I'll back in a few minutes."

Booth left the room and made his down the way the hall. He tried to remember the room number from the sign he had seen when he got to the hospital and hour earlier. _Hospital Chapel: Room 307, second floor. _He quietly entered the small chapel, thankful to see that he was alone. He kneeled in a nearby pew. _Dear God, _he began his prayer. _Please let Bones live. I need her. I can't live without her. I can't let her go having never told her how I fell. Please…_

"Can I help you with your troubles, young man?" a voice said, pulling Booth out of his thoughts. It was a priest.

"Maybe, Father," Booth said. "Maybe."

"My name is Father Miles," said the priest. "Is someone close to you sick?"

"You could say that," Booth said. "She…was kidnapped by a serial killer we were trying to catch and he put her in a coma."

"Interesting," Father Miles said. "You and this woman…you work for the police?"

"I work for the FBI," Booth said. "She's an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. We're partners."

"You're good friends, I assume?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "Except…I might…be…"

"In love with her?" Father Miles said.

"Yeah," Booth said. "Something like that. I'm afraid I'll lose her and she'll never know how I feel."

"Well," the father said. "Colossians 3:14 says, 'And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity' Love is truly transcendent. God teaches us to not only love Him, but to love each other. If you find true love, the obstacles are merely small steps."

"I guess you're right, Father," Booth said.

"In time, you will know when the moment is right to share your feelings with your partner," Father Miles said.

"Thank you, Father," Booth said as he stood up. "I should go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Brennan had been admitted and she was still in a coma. Everybody was getting nervous, but the doctors said it was normal. Booth wasn't so sure.

"Have you left at all?" Cam said. Later that day.

"No," Booth said. "Angela's brought me everything I need two days ago." He pointed at a duffle bag on the floor next to Brennan's bed.

"You should go home," Cam said.

"I'm not leaving till she wakes up," Booth said.

"What if…" Cam said.

"I'm not leaving till she wakes up," Booth repeated.

"Does she know?" Cam said.

"That I'm not leaving?" Booth said. "It might be hard, her being in a coma and all…"

"I mean does she know that you're in love with her," Cam said.

Booth looked down at his hands.

"Come on, Seeley," Cam said. "It's obvious."

"Really?" Booth finally said. "I'm sorry about you and…"

"It's okay," Cam said. "It wasn't real. At least not the second time around. It was just…"

"Physical?" Booth said, smiling.

"Yeah," Cam said, grinning. "But you and Tempe…it's real."

"But we'll never get the chance to…" Booth began.

"You will," Cam said. "Have a little faith." She walked way towards the door.

"Hey Camille?" Booth said as Cam was leaving the room.

"Yeah, Seeley?" Cam said as she turned around.

"Thanks," Booth said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's wrong?" Booth said as the doctors rushed in three hours later. "What's happening to her?"

"Her heart rate is dropping," Dr Callies said. "Please wait outside, Mr Booth."

Booth went into the hall where Angela and Hodgins standing. "What's happening?" Angela asked, an expression of panic on her face.

"Bones' heart rate dropped," Booth said.

"Oh my God," Angela burying herself in Hodgins' open arms.

"Mr Booth?" Dr Callies said, exiting Brennan's room.

"Yeah? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Booth said.

"Well," Dr Callies said. "She's stable, but her heart rate did drop considerably. That's not good."

"Can we go…?" Booth said.

"Of course," Dr Callies said. "If anything unusual occurs please let me know. I'll be down the hall."

Booth entered the room. He sat down on the chair next to Brennan's bed, the same chair he had been sitting in for the past three days. He held Brennan's hand tight, like he would never let go. "Please," Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, as he stroked her hair. "Please don't leave me. I…please wake up…I need you Temperance…I…love you…"

All of a sudden, Brennan's hand started shaking. "Tempe?" Booth said. "Bones? Bones?"

Brennan's eyelids suddenly began to blink quickly. Her eyes slowly opened. "Booth?" she said in a raspy voice.

"Temperance?" Booth said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't call…call…me…Tempe…rance…" Brennan whispered. "Call me…Bones…"

"Okay Bones," Booth said, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Bones?"

"Yeah?" Brennan said.

"I love you," Booth said.

"I think I love you too," Brennan said. Booth leaned in towards her and placed a soft and warm kiss on her lips. He slowly pulled away, and stroked her hair.

"Ms Brennan, you're awake!" Dr Callies said as she entered the room.

"Dr Brennan," Brennan corrected. Booth smiled. _That's my girl, _Booth thought.

"Right," Dr Callies said. "How are you feeling? Dizzy? Light-headed?"

"Hungry," Brennan said.

"Well, you've been unconscious for nearly four days," Dr Callies said. "It's to be expected."

"Can I go home now?" Brennan said.

"Absolutely not," Dr Callies said. "Dr Brennan, you've suffered serious skull damage. Not many people survive."

"Something must of gotten my attention," Brennan said, smiling at Booth.

* * *

**_So guys, what do you think? Please review, or let my sadness be on your conscious..._**


End file.
